AU Season 2 Mako Mermaids
by warriors1011
Summary: AU S2- When the Pod doesn't come back after Zac destroyed the trident, Sirena and Lyla go and try to make them understand it's safe. But instead of bringing the pod home, they bring two new mermaids to join the fun! Pairings include Cam/Nixie, Zac/Evie, and Ondina/Erik.


**And here is another Mako Mermaids fanfic! I haven't seen this get done and I really wanted it to be done so I wrote it myself. It doesn't stray too much from the actual S2;E1 but it does have Nixie and Lyla! Who I'm really sad weren't in the second season. So hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Mako Mermaids never was, never is, and never will belong to me(Sadly)**

"Speaking"

" _Singing_ "

* * *

 ** _Episode One_**

 ** _The Seventh Cycle_**

* * *

Evie was out on the docks, washing buckets and other things out when something splashes out of the water and surprises her.

"Ahh! Oh." Evie gasped as she realized it was just Zac. As a merman.

"Hey."

"What...What're you doing?" She asked, taking a quick glance around.

"You said I should drop by." He answered, a little confused.

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd look a little more… normal." Evie explained

"Relax. I know what I'm doing." He told her, looking around to double check.

"Well, your mermaid friends wouldn't be happy, flaunting your tail like this." She scolded.

"They trust me. And so will the rest of their pod as soon as they hear what a harmless dude I am." Zac reassured her, smirking a little.

Talking could be heard in the distance and Evie looked around.

"Someone's coming" She said and pushed his head down underwater. She smiled as he disappeared and rocked back onto her heels.

...Line...

The pod was gathered in the middle of the ocean in separate groups though in the middle was a few of the council members and a young young mermaid was trying to explain something.

"I know what we were taught about mermen, but you have to believe me. Zac's no threat. He's harmless!"

"Sirena, we've had this discussion. If he wasn't a threat then the pod would not have fled Mako." Veridia answered.

"But he's our friend. Just ask Nixie and Lyla." Sirena said, turning her head towards Lyla's direction.

"Nixie didn't come with you two, and Lyla's offered to join the search for a new home." Sirena looked at Veridia in disbelief. Veridia continued, "The pod can't stay here in the open ocean."

"Zac proved himself. He destroyed the trident." Sirena argued adamantly.

Two other young mermaids shared a glance as Veridia tried to reason with Sirena.

"There are things you don't understand. Tonight, the merman will enter the seventh cycle of the moon. His connection to Mako will deepen. He won't be able to help himself. Like it or not, he is an enemy...to all mermaids." Veridia's statement was met with silence. She and the other council members sank under the water, leaving Sirena alone. Sirena didn't notice Lyla swimming slowly over or the two other mermaids until they spoke to her.

"We have to do something about this merman." The blonde one said.

"We tried. He was in the moon pool during the full moon and he didn't lose his powers." Sirena remarked.

"Maybe he wasn't in there long enough." The brunette suggested.

"Exactly." The blonde girl agreed. "You may have tried, but Mimmi and I haven't."

"Ondina, whatever you are suggesting, the mermaid council will never agree." Mimmi told her friend.

"I know. That's why we not going to ask them." Ondina answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Good, because the council is full of scared little guppies anyways." Lyla agreed.

"Lyla? But they said-" Sirena started.

"Because they offered me to go. I'm with you guys. As much as Zac isn't a threat, if turning him back will bring us home then I'm in." Lyla told them.

The four girls looked at each other before ducking under water and swimming off.

...Line...

"So, if I may ask, why are you here and not with your pod?" A blonde haired boy asked the girl next to him.

"Hmm, I don't think I want my life to be determined without my will just yet." The chocolate brown haired girl answered, intertwining her hand with his.

"And it has nothing to do with me?" The boy asked, in a fake-suspicion teasing way. He began to swing the arm that was holding the girl's hand.

"Nope. Not a thing to do with the Camster Fish." The girl teased back.

"Aww, come one Nix." the boy complained, frowning. After a moment, he smiled. "I'm not a Camster Fish. I've never been called that, Nixie."

Nixie laughed and ran, letting go of his hand. "Come and get me if you can back that up, Cam!"

"You're going down Nixie!" Cam called after her. He broke into a run and followed Nixie.

He caught up to her soon and tackled her. But they just so happened to end up near a hill and began rolling down it in each other's embrace. The two came to a stop close to the water and laid on their backs, breathing heavily yet somehow laughing.

When Nixie finally caught her breath she began to tease Cam. "You are so slow Cam."

"Only because someone got a head start." Cam deadpanned.

"You're still slow." She said and sat up.

"Says the girl who can swim over 600 km/h." Cam sat up as well. He noticed her looking at the water. "What's up?"

"Hmm?" Nixie turned her head to Cam.

"You always look at the water when something's wrong. So, what's up?"

"Oh. Well Sirena, Lyla, and the pod should be coming home today. I just…" She didn't need to explain anymore.

"Hey, it'll be okay. If they can accept Zac, then they can accept this." Cam told her.

"But look at what happened to Rita-" Cam cut her off.

"That was in the past Nix." He laid a hand on top of hers. "But know that whatever happens, you'll still have my heart."

She smiled gratefully at him. He nodded and got up. "Although I still don't understand why we have to keep our relationship a secret."

Nixie sighed. "You know why Cam." SHe took the hand Cam offered and got up. "Lyla and Sirena just wouldn't understand. Plus Zac-"

"Yeah, yeah. The whole 'trident thing'. I got it. Man I really messed up on that one didn't I?" Cam said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." Nixie replied, popping the 'p'.

Cam took out his phone to see what time it was. "Hey, it's 11:30. Weren't you supposed to meet at Rita's for something?"

"Shoot! I have to go Cam. See you later?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Same place at 6?" He suggested.

"Alright. See you later!" She called before running to the water and diving in.

Cam smiled softly as Nixie disappeared. Then he headed off to the cafe.

...Line...

Zac jogged down to the end of the balcony where Evie was sitting.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted her. He sat next to her and lifted his left leg onto his right knee.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Evie asked him before lowering her voice. "It's a full moon tonight." She looked at him pointedly.

"Relax. I've been through it before." He told her.

"Still…" She murmured.

"Evie I can handle it." Zac reassured her, half chuckling.

"Hey Evie. What can I get you?" A new voice broke their conversation. The couple looked up at a blonde-brown haired boy.

"Oh, this is Erik. He's new. He started this morning." Evie explained. "Erik this is-"

"Zac. I know. I've heard about you. It's good to meet you." The two guys shook hands.

"Uh, I'll have a tropical juice. Thanks." Evie informed Erik.

"Same." Zac said when Erik looked at him.

Erik nodded. "You got it." Then he walked away.

Evie smiled at Zac and he smiled back. Then he frowned when he noticed Cam take a seat. Cam glanced at them before looking at the menu. Evie sighed.

"I wish you two would work it out."

"I've tried." Zac told her, looking away from Cam.

...Line...

Four mermaids are swimming in the reefs near Mako, two smiling and taking in all the sights of home. They locked gazes and smiled before following the other two girls. Then all four kicked into high speed.

They surfaced in a pool, similar to the Moon Pool only decorated with all sorts of shells and other ocean stuff.

"What is this place?" Ondina asked, looking around.

"Somewhere safe." Sirena answered.

"Is the boy here?" Mimmi questioned worriedly.

This time Lyla answered. "Nope."

Sirena put her Moon Ring on the edge of the pool and so did Lyla. Sirena turned to the other mermaids. "There's something you need before you meet him."

She and Lyla lifted themselves out of the pool and activated their Moon Ring's magic. Sirena turned around to pick up her Moon Ring and sighed. Lyla, on the other hand was looking at them expectantly.

"Legs?" Mimmi stated like a question.

"Yes legs. What else did you think you were going to get? Wings?" Lyla remarked.

"Lyla!" Sirena then turned to Mimmi and Ondina. "If you're going to talk to Zac, then you've got to get them, too."

Mimmi and Ondina looked at her in horror then at each other.

...Line...

"I don't understand how land people manage it on these stupid… things!" Ondina said, annoyed.

Mimmi was walking unsteadily and Ondina didn't really have very much balance. Lyla was trying to hold in snorts of laughter watching them. Then Mimmi looked around, admiring the decor.

"A mermaid lives here." She stated.

"Her name's Rita. She's a friend." Sirena told her.

It was then that Poseidon decided to make an entrance from behind the coffee table. Mimmi and Ondina screamed.

"A CAT!" In an attempt to run away from Poseidon they bumped into each other and fell. Lyla burst out laughing as the cat meowed like it was disappointed in them.

"Hey Poseidon." Sirena scooped the cat up in her arms. "I've missed you. Come here." She stroked Poseidon's fur.

Lyla spoke up. "Poseidon isn't going to hurt you. He's a friend. Like Zac in a way. First a threat, then a friend."

Sirena put Poseidon down on the table and turned to Ondina and Mimmi. Ondina opened her mouth to ask a question but a splash interrupted her. Nixie's head poked around the corner and saw Lyla and Sirena.

"Sirena! Lyla! You guys are back!" She ran over to them, hugged Sirena first and then Lyla. "How are you? How's the pod? Where is the pod? Why are they-"

"Nixie, slow down. We'll answer your questions. As for that welcome back party you said you'd throw, I don't see it. It'd be helpful with the 'newbies' over there." Lyla said looking pointedly at her.

Nixie looked sheepish. "Yeah, sorry. I just took a swim and I stayed out longer than I meant to. So what are Ondina and Mimmi doing here? Last time I checked they didn't really like us."

Sirena sighed. "They're going to help us get Zac back to his land boy form."

"Speaking of which, where is the boy?" Ondina snapped.

Nixie looked at her. "You realize land people are different? Right?"

"Look just follow our lead and try not to do anything to stand out." Sirena told them.

Ondina looked uncomfortably at Poseidon. "Sure. We'll fit in just fine."

"You keep telling yourself that." Lyla muttered. Nixie groaned silently, hoping their luck wouldn't get any worse.

...Line...

Once they got to the cafe, Sirena pointed Zac out.

"That's him."

"Him?" Mimmi asked in disbelief. Zac was looking at the cafe menu.

"He's not going to be a problem." Ondina said confidently.

"You wait until you get blasted with a trident." Lyla muttered.

"Or found out. That's pretty harsh too." Nixie added.

Sirena scoffed at all of them. "I'll introduce you then."

Then David's voice called out to her in surprise. "Sirena! It's so good to see you."

Sirena smiled. "David, it's good to see you too." They embraced.

Lyla rolled her eyes. Nixie elbowed Lyla and pointed to Ondina and Mimmi who were still heading Zac's direction.

"We have to stop them or introduce them. Your choice." Nixie hissed.

"Nah. Let them embarrass themselves. That'll teach 'em." Lyla replied, smirking. "Come on. Let's find ourselves a table and watch them."

"Whatever." Nixie said as they sat at an empty table booth near enough to the other girls to hear their conversation.

Mimmi and Ondina took a seat at Zac's table. Ondina spoke first.

"So, Sirena says you're harmless."

"Excuse me?" Zac replied, confused.

"If you do what we tell you, you'll be fine." Ondina told him.

Mimmi added on. "And then everything can go back to normal."

Zac noticed the girls' Moon Rings and caught on. "Oh, so, you're-"

"I'm Ondina. She's Mimmi." Ondina introduced the both of them.

"Hello." Mimmi greeted with some sass.

Ondina continued with what she was saying. "We've come to solve your problem. You go back to being a land boy, the pod returns to Mako. Everybody's happy."

"Except that I'm happy the way I am." Zac informed the two mermaids.

Erik at that moment came up to ask for their orders. "Hi. What can I get you?"

"Fish burger, thanks." Zac answered.

"Ladies?"

"Um, what?" Ondina said.

"Uh, something to eat? Something to drink? I bet you're coconut smoothie girls. Serves in a coconut shell with a straw and a cute little umbrella. Delicious." Erik told her all of this while writing down the order. After that he walked away.

"As I was saying-" Ondina tried to continue before Zac cut her off.

"Guys, I appreciate you coming out all this way, but there's really nothing to worry about." He began to get up and walk away. They glanced at each other before following him.

Nixie coughed as her smoothie went down the wrong throat and the girls got up, mostly to get Lyla and Sirena's attention.

"I've been thinking about you a lot. In fact, I've even written some new songs… about you." David told Sirena as she was trying to watch the two girls.

"Really?" She smiled.

Nixie and Lyla knew that was their cue to go and stop the two mermaids before trouble started while she distracted David. And off they went.

Zac walked into the cafe/store where Evie was folding and sorting some clothes.

"Hey, Zac, the shirt I ordered for you just came in. Try it on." Evie handed him a shirt.

"Great timing. Thank you." He took the clothes gratefully and went to the stalls, just as Mimmi and Ondina walked in.

Ondina turned to Mimmi. "Obviously, we need to be more direct."

"Let me try." Mimmi offered. She went in the direction of the stalls.

"Where's Mimmi?" Lyla asked Ondina since they just got there. Ondina gestured towards the stalls.

"Oh great." Nixie muttered sarcastically.

...Line...

"What my friend was trying to explain is-" Mimmi started as she opened the door. Zac was taking off a shirt so he was shirtless, very surprised, and uncomfortable.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Not at all." Mimmi answered immediately before continuing. "The seventh cycle of the moon is very significant. The island will start to control you-"

"Excuse me, can we please discuss this outside?"

"Probably better in here. You're not properly dressed." She glances over him and continues, even while he stares at her in disbelief. "The thing is, you'll be drawn to the island but you mustn't let it happen! You've got to stay with us. You will need our help to resist the pull of the-"

"Thanks, but I don't need you help. I can control my own powers, thank you." He grabbed the shirt hanger and walked away handing it to Evie. "I'll try it on later, thanks." Zac began to put his shirt back on.

Sirena came in as Zac left the building and Evie looked back to see Mimmi. Nixie was ran a hand over her face and Lyla massaged her temples. Mimmi ignored this and walked up to Ondina.

"He still won't listen."

"What's the matter with him?" Ondina asked to no one in particular and followed after him.

Sirena turned to Mimmi. "Ahuh, what happened?"

"Oh just Mimmi barging in, no biggie." Nixie told her.

"Don't forget that they keep digging themselves a deeper hole." Lyla added.

"That too."

Sirena groaned.

...Line...

A waitress served Zac his burger. "Thanks." he told her as she left. Ondina rounded the corner and took a seat at his table.

"Maybe I haven't been clear."

Zac grabbed his burger and went to move but Ondina had other plans. She used her powers to make him sit back down in the chair.

"Tonight, you're going to do exactly as we say."

Zac began to use his own powers to fight back and gasped as her power weakened. "The thing is…" Ondina slammed her hand on the table to steady herself. "I like to make up my own mind. I don't take orders from you."

Their battle of powers began just as Erik came by with Ondina and Mimmi's drinks. "Enjoy." He told her and nodded before leaving. Zac moved his hand and started to speak.

"I think it might be better if you went home."

"That's what I'm trying to do." She replied, desperately trying to fight against his power.

The table start to rattle as the rest of the group came out. They noticed every table shaking.

"Not good, not good." Nixie whispered under her breath.

The drinks exploded. They sprayed all over the table and gasps could be heard everywhere.

"Are we-" Ondina began.

"Yes." Zac answered.

They both jolted out of their chairs and ran to the railing. They jumped into the ocean below. Everyone outside ran to the railing, looking over the edge for them, including Cam.

"Well, I guess they just… really needed to cool off." Cam said to Erik.

Underwater the two were still frustrated at each other. Zac lift his arms in a 'Why?' gesture and Ondina glared and shook her head. Ondina sped off, leaving Zac wondering.

...Line...

"What were they on about?" Evie asked in Rita's Grotto. "What's a seventh moon cycle?"

"There are legends that speak of a sudden escalation in merman powers, but no one knows for certain." Rita explained.

"You see? This is all an overreaction. So tonight's a full moon. Big deal. I've already been through like, six of them, and I'm fine."

"Zac, if there's even a possibility those mermaids are correct, you need to be extra careful." Rita warned.

Evie walked up to him. "Promise me you won't go out to Mako."

"Evie-" Zac tried to protest.

"Promise."

He sighed and looked at Rita then back at Evie. "All right. I'll stay with you the whole time. You happy?"

...Line...

"I told you to be careful." Sirena told Ondina.

"He attacked me." She snapped.

"You started it." Mimmi reminded her.

"The boy is not going to listen to us."

"Well, duh! You guys followed him everywhere." Lyla remarked.

"We had to!" Mimmi argued.

"No, you didn't. Sirena, Nixie, and I could've handled this much better." Lyla informed her.

"Speaking of Nixie, where is she?" Sirena wondered.

The three other mermaids shrugged.

"Well anyway, we still have to look after him tonight. It's getting dark." Mimmi pointed out.

"Where will he be?" Ondina asked Sirena.

"Probably at the cafe. I'm gonna be singing." Sirena answered. Lyla snorted.

"Why?" Ondina asked, confused.

"David asked me." Sirena replied. "He's written songs about me. I'm supposed to rehearsing."

"Do that. We'll meet you there." Mimmi told her.

"You better not do anything without checking with one of us first." Lyla warned.

Sirena looked at the two other girls pointedly before leaving the Moon Pool.

"I know you two are up to something, so spill."

"We aren't. We're just going to discuss some stuff and meet you at the cafe." Mimmi replied.

Lyla glared at them. Then she simply left the Moon Pool to find Nixie and Sirena. Mimmi watched her go before looking at Ondina with a sly smile.

"You're up to something." Ondina said.

"I think I know how we can break the boy's connection to Mako." Mimmi simply told her.

...Line...

" _Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa_." Sirena and David were performing in the Ocean cafe. " _Life is easy, Sun is shining, Feels so right with you_."

Nixie walked in and sat next to Lyla. Cam walked in after her and sat at an empty table.

"Where were you?" Lyla hissed.

"Out." Nixie answered. Lyla elbowed her. "Fine, I was out swimming."

"I searched the area around Mako. Couldn't find you."

"Who said I was swimming around Mako?" Nixie muttered. Lyla glared. "Anyway, what'd I miss?"

"Sirena's first couple of songs." Lyla told her.

"Oh. Why are we sitting so close to Zac and Evie?" Nixie questioned.

"To make sure nothing happens." Lyla answered, distracted. Nixie followed Lyla's gaze.

Erik was bringing a pizza to Zac and Evie's table.

"One Mediterranean."

"Thank you." Zac murmured.

"How was the swim?" Erik asked him.

"Uh, fine. Why?" Zac answered, trying to play cool and not panic.

"Jumping off a customer's table isn't the normal way to get in the water." Erik commented.

Zac glanced at Evie and crossed his arms. "Life's no fun if you're normal all the time." Evie smiled.

Erik nodded slightly and walked away. Zac kept smiling and his eyes trailed him until he was out of sight. Evie looked at him pointedly. He mouth What? and went for a slice of pizza. Evie nudged him and gestured to Ondina who was just walking in. The two merfolk locked gazes for a second before Ondina slid into a booth and watched Sirena nervously.

" _Yeah, yeah, oh. Fall, fall, fall in love._ "

...Line...

Mimmi surfaced in Rita's grotto pool and dried off. She stopped and glanced nervously at Poseidon before sneaking around the grotto to find where the ingredients were. She noticed the table and quickly walked over to it. SHe picked up a small jar and smelt it,smiling slightly before putting it back on the table and picking others up.

...Line...

" _We go dance, dance, dance, dance. Away we go. This is it, it, it. We're not going slow. We go fall in love._ " Sirena finished the song, smiling at David. The people in the cafe applauded. Ondina glanced at Zac as he and Evie clapped for David and Sirena.

The moon began to rise and Zac suddenly turned rigid. He closed his eyes to get a handle on things and exhaled deeply. Evie turned to look at him, concern written all over her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said tensely.

" _Baby, I remember, All the things we had_."

...Line...

Mimmi added a liquid to another container. She put it back on the table and ran her fingers over things on the table.

"Sea urchin spines. Ambergris." Mimmi said, mostly to herself. Poseidon mewled from behind her. She turned her head to look at him. "Do you know how powerful this is?"

Poseidon just looks at her and she turns away, adding another thing to the potion. Poseidon pads away to the door as Mimmi adds another ingredient.

He comes out from the bookcase and meows to Rita, who happened to be coming down that hallway.

"What is it Poseidon?" She asked.

He stares back at Rita. She shifts her gaze to the bookcase, suspicion growing.

Mimmi grabs the cork for the bottle and squeezes it in. She then turned the bottle upside down and put it right side up, effectively mixing the potion. Then the sound of the door opening surprises Mimmi and she looks at the table in worry.

Rita walked down the stair and into the grotto, looking around. She noticed the table and walked over to get a closer look. She turns away, a displeased frown on her face.

...Line...

" _When you're with me, baby. My world is not so blue._ "

Zac was struggling.

"Zac?" Evie said, her hand moving to grab hold to his. He flinched and gasped.

A vision of Mako and the full moon is what he saw. He began breathing heavily.

" _With your arms around me. I will fly away with you._ "

...Line...

Mimmi was fast walking to the cafe.

" _There's a spell on you, my baby._ "

She gasped. The vision of Mako and the full moon came to her as well.

" _'Cause my world is cold, miss you_."

Mimmi shook it off and continued her pace.

...Line...

" _Cast a spell on you, my darling. You'll be back with me real soon._ "

Mimmi walked into the cafe away, glanced around, and slide into the seat next to Ondina.

"Got it?" Ondina asked.

"Rita had everything I needed. Sirena said he wouldn't be affected by the power of on full moon but…" She took the bottle of green liquid from her pocket, "When he's hit by the power of fifty, he won't stand a chance."

" _There's a spell on you, my baby._ "

Zac slouched in his seat. He got another vision, this time one of the moon pool. Mimmi shared it.

"Zac?" Evie was concerned.

Zac tried to reassure her, only it came out harsher. "I told you, I'm fine.

Ondina looked at Mimmi. "What's happening?"

" _Back with me…_ "

Mimmi shook her head. "It's starting."

" _… Soon._ " Sirena looked at David as he smiled brightly. Applause filled the cafe

"Do you want a drink?" David asked Sirena.

"Please." She replied

"Be right back." He said, putting his guitar down.

Zac began to get up. "I need to get out of here."

"Not without me." Evie grabbed his wrist and got up as well.

"I just need some fresh air. I'll be right back." He told her and turned away.

Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi, Lyla, and Nixie weren't the only ones who noticed this. Cam saw the strange behavior and got up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's up?" Cam asked.

"Zac's being drawn to Mako. We can't let him go there." Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie joined them.

"Come on!" Sirena told them and they ran out of the cafe.

Mimmi and Ondina smirked.

Zac walk to the rail of the dock, staring out at the ocean and moon. The trio of mermaids, Evie, and Cam walked cautiously towards him.

"Zac?"

"I need to get to Mako." Zac said turning towards them.

"You said you had it under control." Evie commented

"Come back with us to the cafe Zac." Lyla advised.

"Come on man. It's too dangerous." Cam added.

Zac snapped at him. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I know we had our differences, but you need to come back inside." Cam ordered.

"Don't tell what I need." Zac had raised his voice.

"Take it easy-" Cam was flung backwards.

"Cam!" Nixie cried out. Lyla gave her a weird look before looking at Zac and then at what he was looking at.

Zac and everyone else had turned to see Mimmi and Ondina lowering their arms. Zac ran past Evie and to the lower dock.

"Zac!" Evie called after him. Nixie had helped Cam up and they glared at the two other mermaids.

Zac ran to the edge and dove into the water, speeding away.

"You want him to go." Sirena whimpered.

Mimmi and Ondina glanced at each other before running down to the lower dock and jumping in themselves.

...Line...

Back in the cafe, David had come back only to find Sirena gone.

"Sirena?"

...Line...

Evie turned to Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie. "What are they gonna do to him?"

"I don't know. They never told us." Sirena replied.

"I knew I should've probed for more!" Lyla cursed.

Evie turned to Cam "Cam we're going after him."

Cam shook his head.

"Whatever happened between you, get over it. Zac needs you."

"I'm coming with you two." Lyla stated.

"Me too." Sirena agreed.

"Don't forget me." Nixie added.

They started to run to the dock. Sirena was stopped by David.

"Sirena! I thought you bailed on me. You ready for the next song?"

Lyla stopped Nixie when she realized Sirena wasn't with them. "Stay with Sirena. I'll handle this."

"No way! We're in this together."

"Nixie, I'm not letting you leave Sirena alone. Stay here."

Nixie tried to protest but Lyla had already run off.

Cam and Evie jumped into and untied David's boat. Cam started it and then they were off to Mako, Lyla following under water.

"Hey! That's my boat." David walked to the railing to watch them drive off. Erik came out and ran over to the railing as well. Sirena and David glanced at each other and stared back at the boat.

...Line...

Zac sped through the reefs, followed by Mimmi and Ondina. And they were being tailed by Lyla and from above, Cam and Evie.

The moon began to shine over the Moon Pool as Zac surfaced. He stared at the moon in a trance. As Mimmi and Ondina surfaced, he glared at them.

"This is my island. Leave." He told them.

"Your island?" Mimmi questioned.

"You heard me."

"We'll see about that." Ondina challenged.

Mimmi raised the bottle over the water and uncapped it. She tipped the contents out and Ondina used her powers to make it surround Zac. Mimmi joined in with her powers as well. Together they made a green liquid dome around him.

...Line...

Cam and Evie neared the island. He stopped the boat above the water entrance to the Moon Pool.

"What's going on? Who are those fish chicks?" He asked.

Evie ignored his questions and asked her own. "Where's the entrance to that pool that Zac talked about?"

"Under a rock ledge about three meters down." He answered. Evie got up and went to the edge of the boat and dived. "What are you doing? Evie!" She swam away.

...Line...

The green dome was getting more solid now and Zac was trying to see if there was a way out. He panted in panic.

...Line...

Evie was looking around her, desperately trying to find the rock ledge. She was running out of air.

...Line...

The Moon began to reach it's peak.

"Get ready." Mimmi spoke, mainly to Ondina. "Now."

They added a new burst of magic to the dome which made it glow and spin faster. It began to close in on Zac.

"Stop this Mimmi! Ondina!" Lyla yelled after she surfaced.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ondina shot back without looking at Lyla.

Zac tried to block the light and shield himself from inside the dome.

"This." Lyla muttered and used her own powers to try and stop the liquid from working.

...Line...

Evie finally saw the ledge and swam harder towards it. She surfaced next to Zac.

"Zac." She murmured, breathing heavily.

"Evie?" He whispered.

Ondina and Mimmi realized it too late and didn't stop the dome from zapping. Only it didn't hit Zac. A yelp echoed in the pool.

"No!"

Mimmi and Ondina lowered their hands fearfully and looked up at the moon which was slowly disappearing from the opening of the volcano. Zac finally got out of his daze and noticed zac floating there in the water. He began to shake her.

"Evie!" He turned to the two mermaids guilty. "What have you done? Evie! Evie! Evie!"

Ondina and Mimmi looked at each other.

"This is what happens when you don't run things like this by us." Lyla told them.

They ducked underneath the water and swam away leaving Lyla, Zac, and an unconscious Evie alone.

"Evie! Evie, come on! Evie." He grabbed a hold of the wall as he lost balance. The moon disappeared over the edge. "Evie!"

Evie gasped and opened her eyes. "Zac!"

Zac's energy left him in relief that she was alive.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

He smiled softly and she hugged him tight. Lyla watched them before leaving herself.

...Line...

Ondina and Mimmi surfaced in the Moon Pool where Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie were waiting for them.

Sirena spoke first. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing." Was Ondina's immediate answer.

"Yeah right." Lyla spat.

The two other mermaids glanced at each other and Ondina spilled. "Mimmi's potion didn't work"

"I don't understand. He was hit with the force of fifty moons."

"Maybe the girl affected it's power?"

"What girl?" Nixie asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion and worry.

"The boy wasn't the only land person in the Moon Pool." Ondina told her.

"Evie?" Sirena said.

"Yep." Lyla muttered as Mimmi and Ondina nodded.

"She was in the Moon Pool under a full moon?" Sirena yelled.

The two shared a looked and gasped. "You don't think…" Mimmi trailed off.

...Line...

Zac walked down the boat dock. "Hey." He said, hugging Evie.

"How are you doing?" He murmured.

"I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about." She told him. "What were they trying to do to you?"

Zac sighed. "Well, whatever it was, they blew it. You were so brave last night, but you shouldn't have put yourself in danger. Now are you okay… with the whole… water thing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm totally fine. I even had a shower this morning." Evie reassured him.

She grabbed the hose and sprayed her hand. Then she dropped the hose and turned back to Zac. "See?"

Then her face morphed into surprise and fear. "Ahh!"

"Whoa." Zac tried to reach her but jumped back once she fell into the water.

He ran to the edge, anxious to call out but not wanting to draw attention. He gasped. Evie swam up to the surface and floated back, her new tail in full view. She screamed.

"Zac!" She yelled at him.

"Evie." He sighed and smiled, chuckling a bit.

"What have you done?" Sirena asked Mimmi and Ondina. They had watched the whole scene.

* * *

 **There you go. The first chapter/episode of this AU S2 is done. Please notify me of any mistakes I made. This has over 5,000 words(Not including line breaks or author notes) and even though I read through it over a hundred times, I probably wasn't able to find them all.**

 **Also this story is not on my priority list so unfortunately it won't get updated regularly. As much as I enjoyed writing the Cam/Nixie stuff and the rest of the chapter, it took me three days of watching the episode, writing, and editing to get this done and with school and tryouts coming up, it just can't happen. Plus I had three other stories that need my attention. So please don't hate me. I will try to not let this get abandoned or not updated for a year but I can't promise anything.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter/episode! And check out my two other stories that are in this category. One is actually related to this story!**

 **P.S. Is it bad that I just realized what the Seventh Cycle was?**


End file.
